Halfway Across the World
by HeythereYeahyouSMILE
Summary: Japan and Canada. Two countries that are quiet in their own way, their friendship maintained even after WWII. But when Canada finally gets depressed in the scary way, will Japan be able to prevent Canada from causing himself further harm? Not a pairing, just friendship. AmeCan included and USUK mentioned!
1. Breaking Down

**So my friend wanted me to write something about Japan (because that's her favorite character) and I wanted to add in my favorite character (Canada, because he's always forgotten) So this is the result.**

**By the way, this is not a pairing, I'm just writing this because this is what first popped into my mind. I know there are a lot of "Canada gets depressed" fics out there already but i don't care. I'm just trying this out for the first time... **

**Both Japan and Canada are still countries, meaning that they're hundreds of years old and they have lived through both World Wars. In short, they have tons of life experience and s stuff.**

**And on another note, lets just say that Japan and Canada are friends because they're both soft and awkward countries, 'kay? :) wish me luck! Here I go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters.**

* * *

"I... I don't know what to do..." the voice said through the phone. "I... I just don't know anymore..." Kiku sighed. This seemed to be the trend now. People getting depressed but then pulling through. Heck, he'd gone through it with the fact that he couldn't seem to connect with his peers. He knew what it felt like to "carry the weight of the world" and "to be hated by everyone". But somehow, even after all the thoughts of ending his life to soothe the pain, he'd been able to gradually see the light in things. That, even though everything wasn't perfect, there were still some imperfect things that could still be worth living for.

However his friend wasn't having such an easy time as Japan was. After seeing that no one REALLY cared for him or remembered him, he'd been thrown in the deep pit of depression and didn't have enough self strength and confidence to pull himself out.

Who is Kiku's friend? Well, he's none other than the poor Matthew Williams, the personification of Canada. Despite being forgotten a lot, Japan had continued to remember and care for the younger boy, even when his older brother forgot.

"Matt... " Japan didn't know what to do. He'd never had to deal with pulling someone else out of the hole of depression. It'd been hard enough to pull himself out without any help, how hard would it be to pull someone else out if he'd gone through the same thing?

"Just... Stay on the line please?" the voice choked on the last word and for a few moments, Kiku thought that he heard muffled sobs on the other line. Japan's head raced with things to say to the distressed boy.

"It's going to be alright..." Japan said weakly. He'd always observed people really, never interacting with them so his people skills were limited and almost non existent.

Slowly, the sobs turned into hiccups. After a while, Matthew tried to pull himself together. How embarrassing, crying over the phone and waisting Kiku's time. He knew that Kiku had limited time always, hardly anytime to actually rest (not that he wanted to sometimes anyways. The Japanese man always seemed busy attending some event or cleaning something 'till it shined. Matt always wondered was there ever a time to just decompress and relax for Kiku)

"S-sorry..." Canada sniffled. "You're probably very busy..." Japan shook his head, but then realized Matt couldn't see him so he said that it was fine.

"I'll always have time for my friends." Kiku nodded now. Matt was silent for a bit except for the occasional hiccup.

"Thanks." Matt said with a shaky voice. "I'm glad you actually remember me... Everyone always forgets me or thinks I'm Alfred, and I never have the courage to tell them they're wrong and that I'm actually here..."

"Ah, it's no problem." Japan said regretfully. He'd been friends with Canada for a while too. However being Japanese and Matt being Canadian during the second World War had driven both countries apart and they hadn't spoken to each other for a while. Even after the war, they still considered each other friends but never spoke, one of the factors being the long, deep gashes America had placed on Japan's body in retaliation for the attack on Pearl Harbor. Kiku rubbed his neck gingerly where, even though the wound and the scars had already disappeared, the deadly injuries had been inflicted on him.

"Mon dieu..." Canada rubbed his swollen eyes with a sleeve of his red hoodie. "I'm not usually this emotional about being forgotten... I'm sorry for wasting your time. I can hang up."

"It is no problem," Kiku protested. "You are not a waste of my time. Quite the opposite."

"Oh..." Matt trailed off ever so quietly. "Thanks... But how do I know you're not just going to forget me later?" Canada wasn't saying this to Japan because he doubted him, he just wanted to protect his heart from more heartbreak.

Japan was almost hurt by the fact that Canada was questioning his loyalty. Wasn't he always loyal to all his friends? But Japan understood. Canada was being cautious, and for good reasons too. There had been many a time where Matthew had wanted to speak up or contribute to discussion but his voice was always lost to the wind and no one would hear him. Every time, it seemed to sink Matt lower and lower in his depression.

"I will never betray you, I wouldn't even think of it," Kiku said reassuringly, hoping the younger nation would believe him. Kiku yawned audibly, and Canada suddenly remembered he was calling from his time zone and the time difference meant that Canada was calling while it was still early in the morning for Kiku even though it was just sometime around afternoon for Canada.

"S-sorry I'm keeping you..." Canada became flustered. Kiku yawned again and rubbed his eyes.

"No problem, Canada-kun," Japan said. The time that he was up at seemed to catch up with him suddenly and he just wanted to return to his warm sheets now. "Have a good day okay?"

"Okay, sorry for waking you up again..." Matt was about to hang up the phone when he heard Kiku calling him through the phone. He pressed the phone back up to his ear again and listened.

"Canada-kun, stop saying sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for." Japan reassured. Canada smiled on the other line. "Good night, Matthew."

And then both countries hung up their phones, both satisfied with their reassuring conversation. Matthew felt happy he finally had someone who'd remember him. And yet, there was a small part of his mind telling him that this was a bad idea and trouble was brewing on the horizon.

* * *

**Well... I don't know if this will become a series... but since I ended it like that, this story probably will have more than one chapter... Yay... Due dates...**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!  
**

**Smile sometime,  
****Sunny! :)**


	2. Suicide

**Haha I got bored on my bus (because it takes an hour to pick everyone up and then finally get to school) and so I began to write the next chapter. Hope you like it!  
****My friend really liked my Japan and Canada thing and she asked if it was going to be a series. So I guess it is now... (Since I'm writing another chapter)  
****This one's just going to be the communication between Canada and Japan so no describing words. Each line break indicates a passage of some time. Oui, I am going to have a hell of a time trying to get this right... c'est difficile...**

**... I failed. I gave in halfway and got sick of writig in just communication form. I NEEDS WORDS! XD**

**Disclaimer: It's fan fiction, oui ou non?**

**Warning: CanAme/AmeCan a tiny bit implied**

_Canada is in italics._

**Japan is in bold.**

* * *

_Hey, are you busy? Can we get together sometime? The World Meeting's coming up and I thought you might want to get here early and become a tourist..._

**Sure. A tour around your country will be nice.**

_Great! I can book your tickets for you, alright? When do you want to come over?_

**Arigato gozaimas. I can come this weekend, if that's alright with you.**

_De rien. Is Saturday good?_

**Hai. Arigato gozaimas.**

* * *

_How was the plane trip?_

**It was very nice. You got me first class?**

_Oui, only the best._

**Arigato. The shuttle will pick me up and then I can rent a car.**

_Oh okay. You have my address right?_

**Hai. See you soon.**

* * *

**Where are you?**

_I read today there was a morning market. I was thinking of making you something for breakfast. Sorry for sneaking out._

**Oh no, you're fine. I was just worried when I woke up to an empty house.**

_Sorry for worrying you._

**No need to say sorry, Matt.**

_Right! Sorry._

**...**

_Sorry!_

**...**

_...sorry...?_

**You're doing this on purpose, right?**

_You got me._

* * *

_That was a stupid World Meeting..._

**Hai, I agree... France and England were fighting the whole time and since Germany was sick, he wasn't there to keep order. And because Germany-san wasn't there, Italy, Romano and Spain weren't there...**

_Y-yeah... America forgot about me again..._

**... Don't look like that. America doesn't have to acknowledge you to be happy.**

_B-but he's my neighbor... We're supposed to have a good relationship..._

**Don't cry! No one said you had to. Don't worry about it! I'm sure America-san will notice you soon.**

_... All i want is for him to notice me... If not as someone significant, then as a brother at least..._

**I'm sure he will notice you. I don't know when but I know he will...**

* * *

**Canada? Where are you? Sorry, I lost you in the market, I was talking to one of the ladies while bargaining and lost sight of you. Please call me soon so we can meet back together, okay?**

* * *

**Canada. Please call me soon. It's getting dark soon and I'm back at the house but i have no idea where you are. Please call soon so I can pick you up soon.**

* * *

**... Matthew, Kumajirou is worrying like crazy about you. He really wants you to come home. So do I. Please call soon.**

* * *

**Canada, please... Pick up soon.**

* * *

**... I'm sorry i lost you in the market. Call me soon.**

* * *

_Hey, Japan... Sorry for worrying you so much. Just going to leave a message. Sorry I called you so late too. You truly are a good friend. Please don't concern yourself with my existence. Please don't be mad at me..._

* * *

**Hello?**

Hello, is this Mr. Honda?

**Hai, who is this?**

This is Dr. Lillingburg. I'm am sorry to be the bearer of bad news but your friend, Matthew Williams is in our care right now. He is in critical condition at the moment, but he will survive. It's a miracle. You were the only one Mr. Williams wrote down as an emergency contact. Would you like to see him now? He is in a coma but we have faith that he will wake up soon.

**...**

Mr. Honda?

* * *

Matt was so small in the hospital bed. Various tubes and wires crisscrossed each other over Matt's bed. A heart monitor beeped and assured life was actually active under Matt's cold, clammy skin. Kumajirou was curled up next to Matt's left hand which was bandaged several times over and had an IV drip poking from the folds of the cloth. Another pulse reader was clamped onto the end of his index finger.

Kiku just stood watching Matt, watching as the boy's shallow breathing was helped along by the respirator that pumped air in and out of his lungs. His fists kept clenching and unclenching. If only he'd been smart enough not to take his eyes off of Matt. He should've known better.

Being a country, they couldn't commit suicide, but they could still try. For them, an attempt of suicide just happened to be like a major injury that they would always heal from.

But the damage Matt had done to himself was almost too horrible to describe. What would drive someone to do this much harm to themselves, country or not? Even Kiku, who knew so much about suffering, couldn't fathom how much courage and pain Matt had to go through to get to the state he was currently in.

"Please..." Kiku whispered to his small, fragile friend. Carefully taking the hand of the crushed boy, he tried to resist the tears that fought their way from Japan's eyes. "Please don't die."

* * *

**This was a depressing chapter... Haha. Ironically, while I was finishing this, it was raining and storming like crazy. Why do I write depressing chapters when my goal is to make people smile? I. DON'T. KNOW. 0_0...**

**Thanks for reading anyways! Hit the review/comment button please!**

**Smile sometime,  
Sunny :)**


	3. I Spy

**Well... The last chapter was rather depressing. So this chapter****_ should_**** be a happy one! Well, at least as happy two friends can be after one attempts suicide.**

**Warning: AmeCan, AmericaXCanada (funny since AmeCan isn't even my OTP...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I do own the characters.**

* * *

Matthew shivered, hands shaking and seeking warmth. The blankets on him were only sheets and barely keep him warm. Wasn't Heaven supposed to be warm? He wasn't asking too much, was he? His country was cold and he was thin anyways so he usually was cold, but this seemed a bit ridiculous. Where was his favorite red hoodie?

Groggily, Canada pried his eyes open to the blinding florescent lights, his eyelashes catching on themselves before he finally pried his eyes completely open.

The room he was in was quite small and empty. A beeping heart monitor kept the steady beat and he saw several IV drip bags. His eyes followed the tubes from the bags into his forearm. His hands were bandaged and he had a snug cap of bandages wrapped around his head. Only one leg was in a full cast and he couldn't move. There was a table to his right where a small bowl of soup was placed on it. It looked like chicken noodle soup but with only a few broad noodles and one square of chicken. Next to the lukewarm soup, was a small clear glass vase which held only one snip of a thin branch dotted with little pink flowers.

_"That's the branch of a sakura tree, the cherry blossom," Japan had told him. His long elegant fingers had reached up and snipped the small branch off from the tree. The branch was then offered to Matthew and he took it gratefully, marveling at the small flower's beauty. Japan had a multitude of the cherry blossom trees and they had all just burst with the soft pink color. Kiku had been right, seeing the sakura trees was spirit lifting._

_Where are you now?_ thought Matt. _Are you off with another friend? Did you forget about me already?_ Matt didn't want to drive away one of the few people who actually saw and remembered him, but he knew that Japan's friendship with Matthew couldn't be his most important friendship. Tears pricked the boy's eyes but his arms were too sore to move so he just let the fat salty tears roll down his cheeks. He couldn't help but to feel a little bit betrayed. He kept trying to tell himself that Japan also had other friends so he couldn't just focus on Canada, as well as his own government and economy to manage but that little voice in the back of his head seemed to constantly whisper lies to him. _'He doesn't care for you. He's just taking advantage of you. You're nothing special. Why would he ever pay attention to you?'_

Just when Matthew though he's actually let the sobs wrack his battered body, the door clicked open and in slipped two people, one taller than the other. Japan was the first to notice that Canada was crying.

"You're awake!" Japan practically raced over to the crying patient and took up a napkin from the table and started wiping off the salt trails off Canada's cheeks and chin. _He's very motherly and methodical_. Canada thought.

Once Japan had take care of the sniveling mess that was Matthew's face, Japan beckoned to the other person. Hesitantly, cerulean met violet-blue as the taller person shuffled over to the bed. His hands were shoved into his pockets and his hair was wild and unruly, almost matching the signature stubborn crescent moon cowlick.

"'Sup, little bro?" America said solemnly. There was no joy or happiness in Alfred's eyes, very much like the eyes America wore when he faced Britain on the battlefield so many years ago. Matthew didn't say anything but only let the faint blush spread across his cheeks. His hands were still cold where they lay on the sheets. Matthew gulped and he clenched his hands slightly.

"Why wasn't I notified? We are brothers, aren't we?" Alfred had a pained look around his eyes. "I didn't know until Kiku told me..." Alfred had the most guilty look on his face, like a puppy who'd just torn up his owner's shoe that had been caught in the act.

Again, Canada didn't make a sound. The air was filled with so much tension, it almost seemed to paralyze the occupants of the room.

Alfred sighed and closed his eyes for a bit. Slowly, he walked over and sat in the seat in the corner. He sat forward with his elbows resting on his knees and he stared at a spot between his feet. There was a moment of silence before Kiku finally stepped forward and asked how Matthew was feeling.

"I thought you forgot about me..." Matthew practically began to cry again. If it had been just him and Japan, he'd sure to have burst into tears. But only two tears slipped from the corners of his eyes before Kiku wiped his face again and told him that things were going to be okay.

"Of course not," Japan smiled. His smile was something that Canada always liked. It was a only a slight smile but it was very warming to Matthew when he managed to pull a genuine smile from Kiku. Kiku was a quite nation, much like himself but at least countries heard him. He was simple but elegant and took pleasure in the simple things in life such as just reading a book quietly or watching the stars.

Matthew had to smile back at the Japanese man. Having a friend felt pretty good to Matthew and he really hoped that he wouldn't be disappointed like he was with the majority of the other countries.

Upon Matthew smiling, Alfred suddenly stood up and left the room, stiff legged and stone faced. Matthew blinked a few times and looked at Japan questionably.

"Did I do something?" he asked innocently. Japan shook his head no.

"America-san is just worried," Kiku assured. "You should've heard him when I called him. He went in a big frenzy and caught the next plane over."

"Oh..." Matthew went silent. Alfred was actually worried about him as well as remembering him? Had he woken up in a different world?

Kiku awkwardly patted Matthew's head and then went and sat down on the only chair in the room. He sighed and lifted his tired eyes to Matthew.

"I'm glad you're here, Kiku," Canada smiled. Kiku nodded and returned the smile.

"Of course, I don't betray my friends." Suddenly, the Japanese national anthem blasted from Japan's pocket. Both Japan and Canada jumped from the sudden noise and Japan quickly pulled out a small phone and answered it, cutting off the song. He pressed it to his ear and his brow furrowed.

He nodded and hummed a few times but really said nothing back to the person on the other end. Matthew didn't mean to be an eavesdropper but he wanted to see who had called Kiku. He tried to listen in the the other person was too soft to hear. Matthew could tell they were talking, but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

Finally Kiku hung up on the person and smiled reassuringly at Matthew, but something was off about his Japanese friend's smile. It seemed a little too small, too tight. Too forced.

"I'm going to try and reason with Alfred-san. I'll see if I can calm him down alright?" Japan got up gracefully and walked out, promising he'd be back later for Matt. When he finally left, Matthew breathed out, just realizing that for some reason he'd been holding his breath. Japan seemed calm as usual so Matthew thought that that weird smile was just his imagination. After all, Canada was sure Japan would never lie to him.

* * *

The door opened again a few hours later. Canada was risen from his deep sleep from the loud tapping of rain drops on the window. The only light in the room was the flashing lightning which illuminated the empty chair in the corner of his room once in a while. This was one of the times when he wished he had a friend to pass the stormy moments by with.

The figure hidden in the shadows slipped past the multiple beds and stood at Matthew's bedside. It was only when the next flash of lightning and roll of thunder had passed when Matthew recognized the figure.

"Alfred?" Matthew called, slightly alarmed. What was he doing back here? Was he angry at Matt again for not contacting him sooner? Should Canada be mad at America for worrying after not caring for decades?

"I'll stay here until the thunderstorm passes... Is that alright?" Alfred asked, his face shadowed.

"Y-yeah..." Canada said, shifting slightly in the bed. However something about this shift was wrong and Matthew felt pain shoot up his left side and he doubled over in bed, clutching his leg and cradled his arm. America noticed right away the sudden change and reached over Matthew's form to grab the remote to call the nurse, hand balancing on Canada's thigh, but only pressed down slightly, just to balance the more powerful nation. Matt felt Alfred's warm body pressed against his own, and he blushed, despite being in pain. Why did he always react this way whenever he got close to Alfred? They were brothers! It was wrong! ... Right?

Finally Alfred found the button and got off of Matt, composing himself again. An awkward silence followed until the nurse finally came and adjusted the pillows for Matt. She soon left and the awkward silence returned, making the two North American brothers nervous. America pulled the doctor's stool from over by the machines and sat at the side of Canada's hospital bed. He shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

"... Where's Japan?" Matthew finally asked. He hadn't seen Kiku since earlier and Canada was wondering that afternoon. He said he'd be back but when?

"Oh, he said he had to go back to his country momentarily. He'll be back soon," America said. For some reason, he felt a but bothered that he'd seen America and Canada together a lot. Was there something more between the two? Not that he was worried that Japan would betray Canada, he just... felt uncomfortable when the two of them were together.

"Oh... I see..." said Matthew, disappointed. Alfred saw his face fall and further suspicions arose.

"Why are you so worried about Japan, all of the sudden?" America inquired. It really was starting to bother him that he was worried about the relationship between Japan and his brother... But could Matthew really be his brother? They were raised separately, had different last names, so different he sometimes didn't get why the other nations confused the two and actually weren't even blood related. Only by name.

"W-well... He's my friend..." Matthew said. America couldn't tell if Matthew was just saying that or if he was actually telling the truth and Japan was just a friend.

"How much of a friend?" America asked, still suspicious.

"W-why does it matter?" Canada asked. Why was Alfred so curious about Matthew's friendship with Japan? Was Alfred afraid that his brother was gay? Rumors had been flying around that America was homophobic and yet it was a known fact that the relationship between him and England was something more than allies.

America didn't answer the question but just repeated the question instead, slightly harder this time. For some reason, America needed to know.

"He's just a friend." Matthew said firmly while frowning. The relief must've show on Alfred's face because Canada looked at him curiously, but didn't question the strange behavior of his "brother".

Another silent, awkward pause later, Canada spoke up again.

"Why did Japan go back?" America bit the inside of his lip, debating what to say.

_'Please don't tell Canada-kun. My boss called me saying that I had my own country to manage before countries.' Japan had pulled America aside and spoken in a stern, hushed tone. His face was as regretful as America's had been when he saw the effects of WWII on Japan's body. 'I am only going back for the afternoon and part of night to take care of the immediate tasks first. The rest can wait. I'll be back soon.'_

"He had to do some work for his boss, but he'll be back…" America regretfully told Canada. He sort of wanted to see the reaction Matthew would give him if he told him that Japan had just left.

"Oh… I see then," Matthew said. He was glad that Japan hadn't just left for no reason. He smiled to himself and tried to make the situation less awkward with Alfred. "… Do you want to play a game?" Alfred seemed to perk up at the suggestion. He loved playing games. It'd actually been so long since he and Matthew had actually even talked to each other really.

"What game?" he asked.

"Hmmm… how about something like twenty questions or I Spy?" Canada suggested.

"What? Those are kid's games though!" America said, slightly disappointed. He was going to further rebuke the childish games, when he saw Canada blush and look away, falling silent. What an idiot he was. Here Matthew was, just trying to be friendly, and Alfred just threw back insults in his face. What was _wrong_ with him? The guy'd just tried to commit suicide, and may very well had succeeded if it weren't for modern technology. None of the other countries had been so utterly destroyed like Canada had done to himself. He still didn't know quite exactly what had happened to Canada. "Fine. How about… I Spy?"

Matthew smiled, surprised that Alfred had actually agreed. Being physically handicapped had limited the games to just speaking games. He'd thought about how fun it'd be if he'd recited some of the brain teasers he'd memorized, to watch Alfred squirm, but he only knew a few and he doubted if Alfred had memorized anything but his own history and the address of every McDonald's in the world.

"Okay, you want to go first?" Canada smiled softly. America nodded eagerly. He quickly found an item. "I Spy with my little eye… something that's blue." Alfred scanned the room.

"Is it the ugly chair over there?" Matthew shook his head 'no'.

"You're cold," Matthew helped. The warmer Alfred got, the closer he was to the object(s).

"Okay…" America searched again. "Is it your hospital gown?"

"No, but you're warmer." Alfred looked around in the general vicinity.

"Is it that 'call nurse' button on the remote there?" Alfred pointed at the remote.

"Colder," Matthew smiled. _How long would it take until America realized what he was looking at was what he was thinking of?_

"Um… there's nothing blue left in this room…" America was baffled. What else was there? He looked at Matthew's eyes. Unconsciously, the person who chose the item looked at what they were thinking of. America tried to follow gaze of Canada to the object, until he realized that Canada was looking directly at him. America frowned. "Okay, I give up? What is it?"

"Your eyes." Canada said simply, blushing slightly. Eyes seemed to fascinate Canada, and his brother is the owner of one of his favorite pair of eyes. The blue that was reflected in Alfred's eyes seemed to be the about the brightest one could have before they started looking surreal and fake.

"Oh…" America fell silent. They sat there as they processed what had just transpired. "My turn." America finally broke the silence. "I spy with my little eyes something that's… pale." The color of his object was hard to describe. _What the hell am I doing?_ America thought. _I can't do this… _America shifted uncomfortably again in his chair. The plan in his mind seemed ridiculous, but someone had to make the first move.

"Uh… this whole room?" Canada guessed. It was true. The hospital room was very clean and sterile, but it also had a very cold and empty feeling. He'd have to get that fixed in his hospitals later. America laughed nervously, fiddling with his gloves. _Why was he so antsy? Did he have something to do too?_

"No… but it's in the room." America mentally smacked himself for being stupid. Of course it was in the room! That was the whole point of I Spy! Canada shot a curious glance at Alfred before going back to looking around the room.

"Is it… these sheets?" Canada lifted a portion of the thin fabric and shivered slightly. America noticed this and immediately stripped his jacket, placing the warm bomber jacket around the thin shoulders of his "brother".

"Nope, but you're closer." America smiled from behind his glasses. He was glad that the storm had stopped as well as the fact that the sun had already set so that Matthew couldn't see his furiously blushing cheeks. Matthew tensed when the bomber jacket was placed on his shoulders. In all the years he'd known Alfred, he'd only seen him give up his precious bomber jacket to one other person, and that was England.

_"Wha-? Iggy! Don't catch a cold!" America had exclaimed when he saw a shivering England. They were at Canada's house on a winter morning for breakfast and some hot tea. However, Alfred and Arthur had ignored Canada for practically the whole meeting, only thanking him briefly for the pancakes and to also get more butter and maple syrup._

_America pulled the thick brown jacket off his broad shoulders and placed them around England's shivering shoulders. Canada watched on with a sad and neglected face. He wanted to be the one to wear the jacket really, but the chances of America leaving England a second time were slim to none. After the plus hundred years of the non communication between England and America after the Revolution, the two finally got back together in a way that the countries though was strange but cute at the same time._

Canada felt a warm fuzzy feeling fill his body and the dark room seemed to get a bit lighter, despite the absence of light. He smiled and blushed as he pulled the thick jacket around his shoulders better.

"… Well that was basically everything 'pale' in the room," Matthew said, confused as well. The game wasn't as fun as it had been when he was the person who had no clue.

"I'll give you a hint," America smiled nervously. Suddenly, confidence seemed to billow from the self proclaimed hero. He reached towards Canada and gently grasped his chin, tilting it up for a better angle and pressed his own lips onto cracked and bruised lips.

Matthew reeled at the sudden contact, but relished it as well. The first move had been made and Canada was happy that he finally knew how Alfred felt about him. When Alfred finally pulled back, both of their cheeks were a deep red.

"Did you get the hint…?" Alfred smiled. Matthew's eyes were wide. _How could he possibly continue to think of the game _after that?

"… My… lips?" Matthew guessed. Were they really pale? He hand't seen how he looked yet really though so he had no idea how bad he looked right now. Alfred laughed as he watched Matt put two fingers to his lips, fingering his lower lip worriedly. Alfred leaned in for another kiss which Matthew happily provided.

From the small crack between the door and the wall, Japan smiled. Pulling out his camera phone he snapped a picture (reference for his manga). Pulling back from the crack, Kiku straightened up, smoothing out the small wrinkles that appeared in his hakama. Walking down to the waiting area, Japan walked away to give the two countries privacy. They deserved it. After the years and years of suffering that Matthew had went through, he finally got what he wanted.

* * *

**So, I finished this like... three days earlier but I didn't have the internet connection to actually post this so sorry about the delay!**

**Sorry if I made America a bit OOC, but hey, this is my story. What can ya do? And btw, the story is NOT over yet. :) Stay tuned! Sorry about the slow updates but I think I made it up for making this chapter so long! :)**

**Smile sometime,  
Sunny :)**


End file.
